marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hogun (Earth-11584)
History "Thor, I will follow you through the gates of Muspelheim if necessary. All I ask in return is a little caution and forethought on your part. Prudence is a virtue sorely lacking today." Hogun was an Asgardian warrior, good friend to the crown Prince of Asgard Thor and a member of the group of warriors colloquially known as the Warriors Three. Given the nickname of Hogun the Grim by his peers, Hogun was often the most serious-minded of the three warriors, and also the most contemplative. He was also unique in his heritage, as he was not truly born in Asgard, but rather in the realm of Vanaheim. The Vanir are a sister race to the Asgardians, similar in physiology but less powerful overall. Nevertheless, Hogun earned his place amongst Asgard's greatest warriors through countless displays of bravery and valor. He was present at the aborted coronation of Thor as King of Asgard (one of the few warriors who was taking the whole thing solemnly). As the voice of reason amongst the group, he was also one of the few who counciled Thor against traveling to Jotunheim to confront the Frost Giant king Laufey. Despite this, he followed Thor's lead once the decision to leave was made, and fought against overwhelming odds with great success. After Thor's banishment and Odin's fall into the Odinsleep, Hogun's loyalty to Asgard and to his friends were at odds as he was forced to swear allegiance to Loki. Hogun's loyalty to his friends won out in the end, as he joined Sif and the other Warriors Three into traveling to Midgard to check on Thor, informing him of Loki's actions as king and learning of his duplicity. Hogun then again availed himself in battle against the Destroyer Armor, though nearly losing his life in doing so (until Thor sacrificed himself, regaining his powers in the process and defeating the automaton). Hogun returned to Asgard with Thor and helped defeat Loki and avert the coming of Ragnarok. Hogun was then instrumental in aiding the Warriors Three and the other Asgardians in maintaining peace in the Nine Realms during the time that the Bifrost was being repaired. This was a personal mission for Hogun especially, given his return to his home realm of Vanaheim and putting down a rebellion by a group of interstellar marauders. The Warriors Three were entrusted with maintaining peace within Vanaheim until the Bifrost's reconstruction, and thus did not participate in the war with the Dark Elves. They were seen, however, attending the funeral of Queen Frigga, and also distracted the guards that allowed Thor to slip away with Loki to confront Maleketh. Hogun is presumed to have perished, along with the other Warriors Three, during Surtur's assault on Asgard and the Battle of Ragnarok. Powers & Abilities * Vanir Physiology: Hogun is unique in that he is technically not from Asgard, but rather from its sister realm Vanaheim. The Vanir share many of the same abilities as the Asgardians, including longevity and superior strength, but Hogun's abilities are noticeably lesser than that of his Asgardian counterparts. * Mace-Wielding: Hogun's weapon of choice is a mace called Hridgandr, which he can use to great effectiveness (particularly against Frost Giants). Weaknesses As previously mentioned, Hogun's physical strength and endurance is less than that of a normal Asgardian (but still superior than an average human by leaps and bounds). As such, physical attacks on Hogun will do more damage than they would against his compatriots. However Hogun's weaknesses are minimal when it comes to his fighting prowess, and he is probably the most difficult member of the Warriors Three to face in a one on one encounter. Film Details Hogun appears within the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Tadanobu Asano. * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Asgardian